The secrets we hold in the night
by totem
Summary: WHat happens when Paige is left to look after wyatt and a storm hits a lil' PAige ramble only short take a look


**The secrets we hold in the night - SHORT**

**ITS REAL LATE HERE AND I KNOW THIS IS REALLY NOT VERY GOOD BUT THERE IS A STORM HERE AND I CAN'T SLEEP, JUST SOMTHING I CAME UP WITH! SORRY IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND IT AND IT DONT MAKE SENCE!**

-----

As the lightning forked out across that blackened sky, the lights were out and she was sat in the darkness because the electric was out. She hated storms, had for as long as she could remember – he mind raced, over and over and without warning another bolt flashed across the sky as the thunderous wall echoed threw the old manor.

"Shit, Shit…come on Paige…" She panted, short of breath as her heart raced, "Your…twenty five, and still afraid of storms? Come on…" She stood to her feet and moved across to the window which was open, she needed it shut. "Come on you fight Demons for god sake…you lived with Cole…you can stay a night in a storm by yourself" She believed in herself less than she had believed her ex-brother in law when he said he loved her sister. She managed to slam the door down and then backed away into the darkness again.

"Teach you to say you'll baby-sit huh? Yeah Pipe…go out, have a great time…I'll watch Wyatt!" It helped her to talk to herself, made her calmer. Happier however now that she had shut the window in her bedroom that was causing the water from the torrential down fall to flow into it and soak the floor she was now to return down stairs away from the eerie feel upstairs as the rain pelted down hard onto the wooden outer frame. The noise its self didn't exactly scream 'your safe';

As she got onto the landing another crash erupted, the whole upstairs become illuminated and the next eruption of thunder caused Paige to instantly back up against the wall, her near calm breathing once again became un even and rapid. She took deep breaths trying to turn her heart beat back to normal but something else broke in…the screaming of the young infant she was meant to be minding – but as she sat in the darkness she realised she felt more like the child, the infant.

"Hell…" Paige growled, "This is stupid…" She cursed as she again took deep breaths, the crying became louder and she knew she had to move but she felt like a small infant. "Your twenty five" She explained to herself as if she kept needing to tell herself, lease she forget. Truth was that right now she wanted to crawl into the corner of the house and cower until this had finished, this storm and mostly…more directly this fear.

The crying continued, and Paige knew she needed to sort this out, she forced herself to stand and she walked over the manors landing to the nursery room. She pushed open the door and instantly the crying hit her hard. Two year old Wyatt was stood up crying into the darkness, Paige walked over – "Dude, I'm here…" She said, but just as she did there was yet again another flash and crack the room lit up and then went into the darkness. Wyatt cried harder and Paige felt like joining in with him. "And we are both out of here" She said as she pulled him up into her arms, where he found comfort as he wrapped his arms around his aunts neck.

She held him and then headed for a place to find peace. She needed to calm herself – how the hell was she meant to look after her Nephew if she was having trouble looking after herself. "okay dude you know what we need to do…never let me baby sit again right. Remember…Phoebe! She's the aunt you want to look after you got it?" She made it down the hallway and then got to the bottom of the stairs. "How about daddy, you want daddy? Yeah well I'd settle with your mommy, or daddy…hell right now I'll settle for Aunt Phoebe!" She walked over to the couch and sat Wyatt in her arms as she sat back, "You know what though, I think you should never ever tell anyone that I squealed like a lil' baby up there got it?" Wyatt clambered further into his aunts protective hold as the two sat in the darkness. She ran her hand over his back and smiled as she felt like she was giving the much needed comfort to the lil' guy. And truth be told she was getting comfort from him. If she were alone she knows she'd be totally broken.

"I think you and me need to have a little talk huh? I know I told you that I was going to have to tell you mommy and daddy about the demon that you killed with that sawed of yours the other day after I remember mommy distinctively telling you no sawed till you were eighteen but I'll make a deal…you don't tell them that I nearly cried and hid under the bed tonight and wasn't really the best of sitter for you tonight right…that whole sawed thing never happened. What do you think? Sound good" Paige watched as he nephew buried his head into his aunt as the tiredness was overwhelming. "Alright I'll take that as a yes" She smiled, "Mine and your secret you got it? I'm going to sit here now and sit out this storm with you…just don't tell piper I let you stay up with me, because mommy doesn't want you up late after the whole demon incident the other night. That's why these secrets stay between you and me right?"

Wyatt yawned and smiled, letting OUT a little laugh, Paige and him both just closed their eyes and sleep soon took them over. Both knowing, that the secrets would be kept in the night!

**---- Like i said sorry if it's really broken and not fluent it's like 1:30 am here so really i'm writing this asleep. Thankyou for reading - TOTEM:-) and Please Rand R! thanks!**

**the end! **


End file.
